


And suddenly, they were strangers again

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: Nygma stared almost wounded by the little enthusiasm with which he was greeted. But their past had been so painful and troubled that breaking that tension between them, even though years had already passed, seemed to be pure utopia. Oswald now seemed, in the eyes of his old comrade, like one of those old animals from which he took his name, surrounded only by the cold ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 1: Future Riddler/Penguin.  
> Enjoy!

He was sitting in a comfortable chair, in an office in the Iceberg Lounge, where he used to manage his less clean business. Many things changed for Oswald Cobblepot in those years: his place, his appearance, his feelings, his covenants... but not his nature.

'When you are born round, you can't die square', always said his mother. However it sounded absurd, that phrase has proven to be prophetic in a certain way. Once tasted the underworld, those games of power and violence, there was no escape.

The Penguin had been the only constant in a world of variables, the staple for Gotham City... everything that happened, it was in sunlight or darkness of the sewers, he was aware of it all.

"Boss? You have a visit." One of his minions nodded towards him, making him sigh.  
"It's not visiting hour." "He insists. He said he's an old friend... "

Cobblepot put the holder to his mouth, sucking on the cigarette positioned at its end and, adjusting his monocle on his injured eye, he gave his consent to his attendant to open the door and let in his guest.

When he saw Nygma, trying to look as natural as possible, he clenched his jaw and stared at him.

"O-Oswald?" The fearful voice of Edward Nygma, in his singular green suit, filled the room.

"Mr. Penguin." He corrected him, faking indifference and continuing to smoke. "I have some visiting hours, you should know that."

Nygma stared almost wounded by the little enthusiasm with which he was greeted. But their past had been so painful and troubled that breaking that tension between them, even though years had already passed, seemed to be pure utopia. Oswald now seemed, in the eyes of his old comrade, like one of those old animals from which he took his name, surrounded only by the cold ice.

Riddler just sighed, trying not to think that this change was caused, in part, by him.

"Why are you here?" Cobblepot interrupted his thoughts, staring grimly at him.

"I... don't know." Edward admitted, swallowing nervously. He didn't know exactly why, walking past the other's local, he could not fight the urge to go in and see him.

Almost every day he forced himself to continue along the road, ignoring the voice in his head that told him to stop and the increasingly hurried beat of his heart... he thought and thought a thousand times about Oswald, their feelings, their precious friendship over ruined by anger, revenge and, perhaps, too much love.

"I take the trouble."  
"I couldn't agree more…"

Their eyes met for a short and intense instant and then, both, diverted their sight, looking at an unspecified spot far from the other. And so even them, after they met each other by chance, living that so rare feeling, now, they were nothing but strangers again intent to escape from the look of the man that, in the past, they loved above everything.


End file.
